Sasunaru MATURE CONTENT yaoi
by msbeautifulnightmare
Summary: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE CREATERS OF THE ANIME/ MANGA THEY ARE FROM


**One shot SasuNaru**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATERS OF THE ANIME

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Beep Beep Beep. The sound of my alarm clock cut through my dreaming self. 'Ugh time to get up and go to school. It will be the same as it has been for the past 6 years.' I thought as I slowly rose from my warm inviting mattress.

_Before I continue let me introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am in year 12 and I am probably what you call a nerd and a loner. For the past 6 years I have been made fun of by the jocks and laughed at by the cheerleaders and basically shunned by the whole school society except Yuuki she new I was gay and was ok with it she was so loving. I had met her in year 7 when she had saved me from the jocks we had been really close ever since. Occasionally we would have fights but we always made up and she was a massive yaoi fan she has been trying to set me up with someone ever since she found out I liked guys but she also has a huge obsession with Sasuke Uchiha who is 19 and a 'super star' she loves his music and thinks that he is gay too, he goes to our school and is the most popular guy there. But anyway on with the story._

I slowly walked into the bathroom and stripped before jumping in the shower. When I was finished I got changed and towel dried my hair. I then proceeded to walk down stairs and into the kitchen where I saw my mother sat on a stool at the island in the middle of the clean kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning mum" I smiled over at her as I walked to get some breakfast. "Moring dear" she smiled at me over the newspaper. "I'm off to school. Bye mum" I called as I grabbed my bag, keys and phone. I walked out the front door and over to my car. I hoped in and turned on the radio. Sasuke's newest song blasted through the speakers. "Ugh he's everywhere." I muttered before changing stations. When I reached school I pulled into my normal parking spot beside Yuuki's car, she was stood beside it smiling at me. When I had parked I slowly got out the car before I was engulfed in one of Yuuki's infamous bear hugs. "Nice to see you too" I laughed. "Oh my god I have massive news" she squealed as she let go of me. "Oh?" I replied waiting for her to continue. "I got two tickets to Linkin parks concert" she continued. We both jumped up and don excitedly. "When is it?" I asked. "A week on Saturday starts at 7" she replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke walking into school followed by a mass of 'fan girls' causing me to sigh and roll my eyes. Yuuki followed my stare before she realised I was looking at. "Oh, just ignore him, come on lets go." She replied before pulling my in the direction of the school building. When we got to our lockers I noticed some of the jocks walking my way. One of them pushed me against the locker. "Back off" Yuuki yelled at them. She was really popular but she hangs out with me people listen to her. The jocks immediately backed off and Yuuki came over to my side. "You ok?" she asked as she helped me up. "Um… yeah fine thanks" I replied before brushing off. "Ok… shoot bells going to go and I can't be late, I've been later pretty much every day this year and my form tutor is about to kill me" Yuuki said as she looked at her watch and saw the time. "Ok, meet normal place?" I asked her. "Ok." She replied before darting off. I slowly made my way to my own class. Sadly I was in the same class as Sasuke and most of the jocks. I grudgingly took my seat at the back of the class. "Ok class we are going to do a project in partners and before you all try and get in partners with your friends I have already chosen the pairings." The teacher Ms Chang explained. There was a hum of sighs and complaints. She immediately started to go through the partners. She got to the end of the list and I noticed that it was only Sasuke and I left. "…Sasuke and Naruto. Now everyone get into your partners and I will explain the project." Mrs Chang said. I stayed in my seat until I heard someone clear their throat beside me. "Why didn't you come over?" Sasuke's voice asked. "Because there is more space here so I assumed that you would come and sit here." I lied quickly. "Hn…" was all Sasuke replied before i heard a bag drop to the floor and the seat beside me scrap. "Ok, so the project will be to do research on any famous historical figure." Ms Chang explained. "You can present your project in any way you want and its due in at the end of term you will be presenting it in the lesson" she finished. Everyone immediately started talking in their group and I turned slightly in my seat to look over at the superstar beside me. "Who do you want to do?" I asked. "You" he said in a low whisper. "Um… what?" I asked shocked. "Hn… oh, nothing" he replied looking away from me. 'That's odd' I thought as I tried to hide the slight blush that covered my cheeks. "Meet me at the school gate straight after school and we can go to mine to do some work." Sasuke said just before the bell rang. "Um…ok" I replied before the two of us stood and walked our separate ways. I kept walking until suddenly I was pulled into the bathroom. "What the…" I started to complain but I was slammed against the wall and warm fierce lips met mine own. When the person pulled away I saw a familiar mass of black hair. "Sasuke?" I asked when I looked into his eyes. "Yes dobe" Sasuke replied smirking before he vanished. Slowly I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with cold water before drying my face and walking towards my locker to find Yuuki stood waiting for me. "What happened to you?" she asked. "Nothing" I replied still in a slight daze. "hmm… well lets go to lunch" she replied still unconvinced but brushed it away and made her way towards the dining hall. I slowly followed behind her as we entered the hall. I scanned the room and noticed Sasuke with his usual group of fans. When he saw me he smirked slightly before looking back at a blond who was talking to him…

It was the end of the day and I slowly packed my bag before making my way to the school gate. I spotted Sasuke and walked over to him. "There you are dobe" he said lightly as I stood beside him. "Let's go" he said. "Um… what about my car?" I asked "I guess we could drive there" Sasuke replied before the two oof us made our way over to my car. "Hm… this is your car?" he asked slightly disgusted. "Yeah, just because I'm not a rich superstar" I spat back I was sick of his rudeness and the face he always looked down on me. I unlocked the door and got in. "You coming or not?" I asked the still standing Sasuke he slowly moved and sat down. I drove out the car park before Sasuke gave me the directions to his house. We pulled up outside a set of iron gates. Sasuke quickly opened said gate before I drove in and parked beside a limo 'Geeze, his family or he must be seriously rich' I thought. When the car was stopped Sasuke got out and I followed locking the door and walking to his side. "I don't think my brother or parents are in so we have the house to ourselves." Sasuke explained before walking to the door. I followed behind him unsure what to do. Sasuke quickly unlocked the door before walking in. "Come in" he said motioning me to follow. I slowly walked in before my jaw hit the ground. Sasuke's house was like a mansion… no correction Sasuke's house WAS a mansion. There was a big entrance room with stairs in the centre that lead to the upper floor. To one side of the foyer was a black piano, I could imaging Sasuke sat playing while creating new songs. I didn't get much chance to take in anymore as Sasuke lead me up the stairs and to what I assumed was his room. "Sit" he commanded when we were both stood in his room. I immediately sat on the very edge of the king sized bed. Suddenly I was pushed back so that my back was resting on the bed and Sasuke was straddling me his lips attacking my own. "S-Sasuke… w-what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled away slightly. "I want you now dobe" Sasuke's husky voice whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. Sasuke's hands roamed over my body. "But I thought you hated me" I whispered. "You talk too much, be quiet dobe" Sasuke whispered back before kissing me fiercely bruising my lips. Suddenly I felt his hands slide down the front of my pants causing me to moan lightly. "You like that don't you?" Sasuke's husky voice whispered in my ear. I quickly snapped out of my trance and pushed Sasuke away from me before sitting up. "We can't do this…" I whispered suddenly finding my hands really interesting. I felt the bed move behind me before Sasuke nibbled lightly on my ear. "I want you now" his husky voice whispered. "b-but you're famous…" I whispered back my voice shaking slightly. "I don't care you are the one I want" he whispered again in the same husky voice. I didn't get another chance to say anything before I was pulled back against Sasuke's chest and he was nibbling on my ear again. "Mmm" I sighed giving in and letting Sasuke do as he wished. He didn't hesitate and immediately started removing items of clothing. He started biting and sucking at my neck while his other hand slowly travelled down my tanned chest. He stopped at my belly button and kissed down chest down to his hand then slowly kissed lower until he took the tip of my throbbing member in his warm mouth causing me to gasp with pleasure. His tongue flicked it slightly causing me to groan loudly and grip the bed sheets. He took my further into his mouth and grazed his teeth over my shaft causing me to groan louder and grip the sheets under my fingers tighter. Sasuke hummed slightly, the vibration almost tipped me over the edge but Sasuke pulled away before I released causing me to grunt annoyed. Sasuke moved back up so he was kissing me again put pulled away soon after, I pouted before I heard a draw open and Sasuke rummaged around in the draw before pulling out a small bottle. I heard him open the lid before squirting some onto his fingers. Sasuke repositioned himself so that my legs where over his shoulder before he slowly inserted one finger. I groan in complaint at the pain that was shooting through me. Slowly he entered a second finger causing me to cry out in pain he slowly scissored the fingers inside me before pulling them out and positioning himself better. "This will hurt but I promise it will get better" he whispered but before I could complain he slowly slide his coated member into me. I screamed in pain and clung onto the covers, hot tears slowly slide down my face and Sasuke stayed still. "Shh… it's ok… just relax it will get better really soon I promise" he cooed while wiping the tears away and kissing me. When the pain had subsided slightly I nodded signalling for him to continue. He slid fully in before slowly started into thrust in and out and soon we were both groaning with pleasure. I clung to Sasuke's shoulders like he was my life support and he slowly slide one of his hands to my member pumping in time with his trusts. Sasuke bit harshly down on my neck causing it to bleed slightly but he licked it clean. I groaned louder and louder as I got closer and closer to my climax. I released over Sasuke's hand and my chest. Sasuke continued to thrust into me harder and faster until he released into me, he thrust one more time before collapsing beside me. "Wow" I breathed as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped the covers around our sweating bodies. "Yeah… wow" Sasuke breathed, his light breath tickling my ear slightly. I slowly feel asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. The next morning I woke when I felt someone shake me lightly. "Naruto, Naruto come on time to wake up" Sasuke whispered softly…

It had been a few weeks since Sasuke and I had spent that night together and we were extremely close and people at school had started to figure it out but none of the press knew. Sasuke and I were currently on a camping trip with school. The teachers were asleep and everyone had snuck bottles of beer and vodka on the trip with us. We were sat around the camp fire drinking and talking. I stumbled my way over to Sasuke and sat on his lap straddling him. "Sasuke, I loovee you" I slurred rocking on his lap causing our members to rub together. Sasuke groaned into the kiss and bucked his hips slightly causing more friction. "Let's go to the tent" I whispered seductively into his ear. "No, come with me" he whispered back before pulling me into the woods. As soon as we were far enough away from the others he slammed me against a tree pinning my hands above my head and kissing me passionately yet forcefully, his hips were grinding into me hard causing me to whimper in ecstasy as I arched my back so we were closer, my head resting on the tree trunk behind me. Sasuke's hands started to roam over my body as his lips travelled to my neck before he started to bite and suck the sensitive skin. "Sasu-ke" I moaned. My hands moved over his sculpted chest causing Sasuke to moan against my neck, I shivered in delight before Sasuke slowly started to remove item after item of clothing. My hands started to remove his clothes before we were stood naked in front of each other. Sasuke grabbed my thighs and wrapped them around his waist before he entered one finger into me causing me to gasp he slowly thrust his finger in and out before entering a second and third finger. I whimpered as he removed his fingers but groaned as he pressed his member into me quickly. He stayed still for a while as I got used to him. When I was ready I moved my hips into him and Sasuke started to thrust deep inside me. We were groaning in unison. We finally climaxed before pulling away. "Naruto, I love you" Sasuke breathed. "I love you too" I breathed back. When our breathing was back to normal we both stood and put our clothes back on before walking back to the camp. When we got there Yuuki was the first one to notice us. "Did you two just?" Yuuki asked causing a bright red blush to appear across my cheeks. "Geeze, you can't keep your hands off each other or your pants on can you" she huffed. "You can't really chat" I snapped back as I looked over at her and Storm who had his hands all over her and who was biting at her neck. "Mmm… at least we can keep our pants on" she replied smartly. "Whatever. I'm gunna go to bed." I replied. "Me too" Sasuke smiled before the two of us walked to our tent. We both got changed before getting into our sleeping bags. "It's so cold" I whispered through violent shivers. Sasuke didn't reply but out if the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke get out of his sleeping bag before crawling into my sleeping bag with me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I immediately curled into his chest before resting my head on his chest and falling asleep to the sound of Sasuke's even heartbeat, it was like a lullaby. My sleep however was not peaceful, my parents deaths replayed in my head. I woke with a start, a cold sweat covering me and I was shaking like mad. "Shh… It's ok Naruto" Sasuke hushed. "It was just a nightmare" he whispered slowly rubbing light circles on my back. He then started to hum a quiet lullaby that slowly lulled me to sleep, this time it was a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke to find Sasuke gone. "Huh?" I slowly sat up and stretched before rubbing my eyes and standing. I walked out of the tent and saw Sasuke sat by the dying fire. I quietly walked over to him and sat beside him. He didn't seem to notice I was there until I wrapped my arms around him. "Hmm… you ok?" I asked him when he looked over. "Yeah, just… thinking" he replied. "Oh?" I asked wondering what was going on in his head. "I don't want to be famous anymore." He replied seriously. "How come?" I asked confused. "Because I've seen what a normal life is like, having someone I love and I just want to be able to walk down the street without girls fainting around me. I want to be with you forever" Sasuke replied brushing my cheek lightly with the tip of his finger, our faces inches apart. "What about all your fans?" I asked slightly breathlessly, Sasuke had that effect on me. "I don't care about them there is only one person I need or want in my life and they are sat right here" he replied pulling my face to his and kissing me passionately. "I love you" he whispered huskily in my ear. "I love you too" I whispered back. "But you don't have to give up your career for me" I whispered not wanting Sasuke to give it all up for me. "No, I don't want to be famous; it's not as amazing as people seem to think it is." Sasuke replied. "I-If you're sure" I stuttered. "I am definitely sure. I have wanted to stop being a singer for a while now and I just think it is right, you know" Sasuke replied smiling. "H-How are you going to tell the record label that you don't want to sing anymore?" I asked. "Don't you worry about that I have it all under control" he replied with a small smirk plaster over his perfect lips. Suddenly I was pulled into his lap so I was straddling him and his hands roamed over my body while his lips trailed kisses down my neck and to my collar bone before biting and sucking at one particular spot causing me to moan while my hands moved into his raven hair and tugged on the ends lightly causing him to moan into my neck. A shiver ran down my neck as his warm breath tickled the spot on my collar bone. "I love you" he whispered into my neck. "I love you too" I whispered back breathlessly. 'Hm… I wonder where Yuuki and Storm are' I thought but I didn't have to wait very long as the two immerged from Yuuki's tent, Yuuki was wearing one of Storms tops with her hair in an extremely messy pony tail and Storms hair was also a mess but he was just in his boxers with no shirt. "What were you saying last night about us not being able to keep our pants on?" I asked when I saw her. "At least we were in a tent not in the middle of the woods" she replied smartly. "Ahha, so you aren't denying it" I smirked triumphantly. "No" she said shortly before sitting down on the fallen tree trunk we were using as a seat…

When we were all ready we headed home. Sasuke was driving so he dropped Yuuki and Storm off at Yuuki's house before driving to my house. We both got out of the car before I walked ahead to the front door and unlocked it. We both stepped in and walked into the sitting room…

It had been a couple of weeks since the camp trip and Sasuke had told the record company that he wasn't working with them anymore. They hadn't taken it to well but Sasuke didn't care, we could finally have a nice time together without having a load of fan girls chasing after us. Sasuke had decided we were going out for dinner but he wouldn't tell me were, he just told me to dress fancy in a suit. I dug through my wardrobe before finding my black suit for special occasions. I lay it down on my bed before walking to the shower and did my usual routine. I walked back to my room and dried myself off before slipping on a pair of orange boxers and the suit. When I was done I blow dried my hair and walked over to the mirror to style it. I finally was ready just in time as the doorbell rang so I slowly made my way down stairs and to the door before opening it to reveal an amazingly handsome looking Sasuke. "Wow" I breathed. "You look amazing" I breathed again. "Yeah you too" Sasuke smiled causing me to blush. "So where are we going?" I asked. "You'll have to wait and see" Sasuke smirked. "Hmm…" I mumbled. "Shall we go?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand. "Ok" I smiled before taking it and the two of us walked to his car. We arrived at one of the fanciest restaurants in town. "I see why you said dress fancy" I joked. "Yeah" Sasuke smiled. When Sasuke parked the car we both got out and walked to the door hand in hand. "Ah Mr Uchiha" the waiter said as Sasuke told him his name. "Follow me I shall escort you to your table" he continued before taking two to the back of the restaurant where it was more secluded with dim lights. Sasuke pulled out the chair for me to sit on before taking his own seat. The waiter placed the two menus in front of us before leaving…

We finished our meal before we headed back to Sasuke's. When we arrived he immediately closed the front door before pressing me against it and joining our lips passionately. He quickly removed my jacket before his hands roughly moved under my shirt causing me to moan. Sasuke wrapped my legs around his waist before walking up the stairs to his room. When we got there he walked to his shower. We stripped each other before getting in the shower. Sasuke pushed me against the wall so my palms were pressed against it. He felt his hand slither down my body before one finger entered me causing to moan while his lips kissed my back and neck. He slowly entered another finger before he finally pressed the last one in. he scissored his fingers before removing them and pressed slowly into me. I whimpered at the slight pain but soon relaxed into it as Sasuke thrust in and out in a steady pace. His arms snaked around my waist and grasped my member pumping in time with his thrusting causing me to throw my head back against Sasuke's shoulder while he licked and sucked and bit at my neck. We were both panting as Sasuke quickened his trusting and pumping at my member until Sasuke's seed shot into me and I climaxed all over Sasuke's hand. He slowly pulled out of my causing me to moan again before we quickly washed ourselves off before getting out and drying ourselves. We both put on boxers and Sasuke picked me up before gently laying me on the bed, lying beside me. He kissed my check and stroked the wet strands of hair out of my eyes before I lay my head on his chest and we fell asleep. I awoke to find Sasuke still sleeping peacefully, his raven hair flopping over his face and all his features seemed at peace. I slowly got up but warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist "Where do you think you are going?" Sasuke asked in a seductive voice. "Hm…" I mumbled as I was pulled back down on the bed and Sasuke joined our lips together. Sasuke moved so that he was straddling my hips while one of his hands slide down my naked torso and into my boxers while my hands tangled into his raven locks and tugged on the ends lightly. Suddenly we heard the door slam open causing us both to jump as Yuuki's shrill voice cut through our moment. "Geeze you should warn people if you're going to do anything" She yelled. "Well, maybe you should knock before you barge in." Sasuke snapped back. "I was going to tell you guys that…" she replied smiling. "That?" I questioned. "I have four tickets to see Hollywood undead live in concert, there are also um… backstage passes to meet the band" she screamed. "Really?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I was thinking me, you two and Storm" Yuuki replied smiling. "Awesome." Sasuke and I replied smiling…

It was finally the night of the concert and Sasuke and I were getting ready to go out. We had both decided on wearing our '_Hollywood undead' _t-shirts with skinny jeans. I had decided on wearing bright read skinny jeans while Sasuke was wearing black ones. I walked over to the mirror to sort out my hair and put a light coat of eye liner on my water line. When I was ready I looked over to see Sasuke staring at me. He had already done his hair and put on eyeliner. "You ready?" he asked "Yeah, I just need to put on my shoes" I replied before grabbing my scruffy, black converse and putting them on. "Ok, let's go" I smiled excitedly. Sasuke took my hand in his own before we both made our way down stairs to an awaiting Yuuki and Storm. "Yay, we can go" she squealed as she saw us. We started to walk to where the concert was being held. "She does know that we have 2 hours until the concert starts" I whispered to Sasuke as Yuuki speed ahead of us with Storm trailing behind her. She obviously wasn't far enough away as she stopped and spun around glaring at me. Sasuke chuckled while Yuuki turned around and started walking away again but much slower. When we finally got there we still had two hours to kill. Yuuki and Storm when to take our places while Sasuke dragged me into the bathroom. "Seriously? Again?" I asked as he pulled me into a cubical and locked the door. "Yes" Sasuke whispered huskily. "Ok, but we'll need to be quick, you know what Yuuki's like" I whispered. "Hmm… a quickie in the boys toilets" Sasuke smirked. "Hmmm…. Shut up" I replied before I was pressed against the cubical wall before Sasuke stripped us both and thrust into me hard, fast and deep causing me to whimper in surprise. He kept thrusting into me hard and fast. I whimpered louder as Sasuke circled his arms around my waist and started to pump me in time with his thrusts. We both reached our climaxes sweating before Sasuke collapsed against my back as we both panted loudly. Suddenly I felt something vibrate in the pocket of my jeans around my ankles. I quickly grabbed it out my pocket and looked at the caller Id 'Yuuki' "Shit" I muttered as I answered. "Where the hell are you two?" Yuuki yelled. "In the bathroom we'll be out in a second" I replied trying to keep my breathing under control. "Please don't tell me you two were doing what I think you two were doing" Yuuki sighed "Ok, we'll meet you by the entrance door to the stage." Yuuki continues before hanging up. "What's up?" Sasuke asked while nibbling on my ear. "Yuuki, she wants us to hurry up and meet her at the entrance to the stage." I told him before the two of us quickly got ready and walked out of the cubical. AS we walked Sasuke grabbed my hand and smiled at me, I smiled back before we headed to where Yuuki and Storm where waiting for us impatiently. "Took your bloody time" Yuuki complained as we reached her. "Sorry" I muttered quietly. "Yeah, sorry but we have like half an hour until the concert starts" Sasuke replied. "I want to be there early so we get good places" Yuuki replied before walking into the hall followed by Storm with Sasuke and I trailing behind…

The concert was amazing and Sasuke and I walked home buzzing from the experience. "That was amazing" I yelled causing Sasuke to laugh. "It really was" he replied through laughter. When we arrived back at Sasuke house and walked up into his room. We both sat down on his bed before Sasuke turned to me looking serious. "Naruto, you know I love you, don't you?" he asked. "Yeah, of course I know that and I love you too. Why?" I asked confused. Suddenly I saw Sasuke stand up before getting down on one knee and held out a velvet box. "Naruto, will you marry me?" he asked. I felt my mouth drop before I jumped up and lunged at Sasuke knocking him onto the floor and kissing him passionately. "I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah" I smiled…

The lead up to the wedding, or civil partnership, went by quickly. Yuuki had jumped on the idea of her being the planner. She was amazing and planned everything perfectly. When it was finally the day of our wedding I was in one of the rooms with Yuuki getting ready while Sasuke was in another room with Garaa also getting ready. "Are you ready to go?" Yuuki asked she was in a white strapless dress a brown ribbon and black heels. While I was in a black suit.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I replied smiling before Yuuki grabbed my hand and walked with me down the hall and down the massive marble stairs before the oak doors were opened and I was nothing but Sasuke stood smiling at the other end of the room. I slowly made my way up to where he stood before stopping beside him and turning to face him smiling widely…

The ceremony went by before Sasuke and I where on our honeymoon. The honeymoon was amazing and intimate; we got back to find Yuuki with exciting news. "You're what?" I asked her shocked. "I'm pregnant" she replied smiling. "Oh my god congratulations" I smiled hugging her. Finally my life was going right for once…

THE END


End file.
